


Goodbye Leia

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Goodbye Carrie Fisher, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Parents Han and Leia, RIP Carrie Fisher, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Bens struggle with his mother's death. Rip Carrie Fisher 12/27/16





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this.. I know Ben is a little OOC. But I needed him to be for this.

Ben had been panicked when his mother had her heart attack on The 23rd. Without Han around to keep the family together. Ben was left alone, crying and worrying. 

It had been a year since his fathers car accident, and his death. It was still fresh. But the wound seemed to fester the moment he watched his mother collapse and stop breathing. 

The ambulance took Leia away and left Ben sitting at home. Yeah he sent his boyfriend Armitage a text. But he didn't really want him anywhere near him in those moments. 

Armitage replied with worry, trying to convince Ben to left him come over. It was two days before Christmas. He shouldn't be alone. 

But Ben refused. 

Armitage even came over and knocked on the door, waiting for Ben to just open the door to let him in. He sat out there for thirty minutes before he finally left. 

Ben was scared. 

~~ 

Christmas Eve, the people kept telling him, she was stable. 

He was allowed to walk into get room that day. She wasn't awake but to him, she was a comfort. 

"Hey momma..." The nineteen year old whispered as he gripped her cold hand. 

She didn't answer but he smiled, "Christmas is tomorrow. You need to open your gifts. I got you some great stuff." He laughed and watched her steady movement in her chest. 

"I can't wait for you to come home.." He whispered. 

He then had to leave. It was painful. But he left. 

~~ 

Christmas Day. She still was stable, not coming home, and wasn't awake. 

Ben sat by the tree and gently touched the gifts. There was a small one he had gotten for his mother. 

It was a heart locket with a picture of Han, Leia, and him. He had been so proud of it. But now his mother wouldn't get it. 

He cried openly this day. He screamed and threw things. He only stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He walked to it and opened it. There stood Armitage. The ginger hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. 

"Merry Christmas Benny..." He whispered softly. 

They sat by the tree. Armitage giving Ben the gift he bought him. 

It was a new sweater. Black knit yarn with light grey details stitched into it. 

Ben gave Armitage his gift. 

It was a a new pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt that read. "Future emperor." 

They curled up in bens bed and fell asleep. 

~~ 

December 26th. 

She was still stable. But he got to visit her again. He smiled brightly as he came into her room. She was still under as he held her hand and kissed her cheek. 

"Momma...you missed Christmas. But it's okay! Armitage gave me the sweetest gift. I'm wearing it now." He whispered softly and pulled sweetly at the chest of the knit sweater. 

"I love him..." He murmured and watched how his mothers chest moved. Her breathing seemed weaker. And it gave Ben a sick feeling. But he ignored it and spent two hours sitting besides her bed and talking to her sometimes. 

~~ 

December 27th. Ben felt his heart being ripped from his body as he heard the doctors say through the phone. 

"Your mother...Leia Solo. Has passed away." 

Ben hung up and screamed. His soul was clawing at the insides of his body. It all felt like hell. Because he was alone. And he would be alone. Forever. 

He looked to the Christmas tree which still held his mothers sweet gifts. He sniffled and trembled as he picked up the small box an unwrapped it. 

He pulled out the heart locket and clasped its chain around his neck. He cried as he sat down and called Armitage. 

"A-Armitage...please come over." 

When his boyfriend arrived and came to him. He pulled the larger boy Into his eyes and let him cry heavily. 

"My momma is dead..." Ben croaked. 

Hux sighed and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "Oh shit Benny..." 

He rubbed his cheek sweetly watched Ben with sad eyes. Ben looked into Armitage's eyes. 

"What am I gonna do..?" Ben whispered. 

Armitage licked his lips, "stay here and try to stay strong." Ben nods, "if I stay here....will you move in with me?" He asked. 

Armitage smiled, "yes. I will move it with you." 

~~ 

It was two days later when Ben had his mother buried. Right besides his father. 

He buried his mother in her favorite white dress, she had her long greeting hair laid on his chest. She wore no makeup. She held a red rosé in her hands. 

He tried not to cry to much as he said goodbye to her. He leaned into Armitage and held his hand as everyone threw some dirt on top of the black coffin. 

Then he and Armitage did so too. 

Ben watched for a while as she was buried. He touched the heart locket and swallowed thickly. 

"Bye momma....I'll see you on the other side." 

Then he and Armitage took their leave. 

~~ 

Goodbye Carrie Fisher. Goodbye Princess Leia.   
We love you with all we have and we will miss you.   
You were in my love since I was little, my whole family being a pack of Star Wars nerds. It'll be heartbreaking not to see you in future Star Wars movies.   
But hey. You will always be our Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helped anyone that needed a way to accept the news.


End file.
